


It's all in the choices

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley visits Samandriel while he is a guest in hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all in the choices

‘Well, look who we’ve got here,’ Crowley drawled, approaching the little lost angel. Samandriel, if he remembered correctly. Things must have got pretty bad in heaven if they were sending a kid on a mission like this. ‘Did they send you because they know it’s suicide or are they actually stupid enough to believe you might succeed?’

Samandriel didn’t say anything but his posture tightened and he turned himself away a little so Crowley marked it up as a win.

‘Don’t worry,’ he purred. ‘When this is all over and I’ve won, I might go easy on you.’

Samandriel still didn’t look, but he did swallow and his hands tightened so Crowley walked away with a grin.

***

‘I see you’re settling in,’ Crowley said, appearing by the bed just because he could. Samandriel looked over from where he was standing by the door then moved back quickly, startled. Good. The room was warded against angels and their damn radio but it was only a matter of time before he worked out a way around the wards. Crowley needed to make his pitch quickly and effectively.

‘Not exactly as classy as I might like but it’ll do for this little conference,’ he said, stepping forward across the worn motel carpet and into Samandriel’s space. Samandriel scuttled backwards, pressing himself flat against the wall but Crowley followed him, crowding in.

‘Now, listen to me carefully. You have something I need so we can do this the pleasant way or the unpleasant way.’ As he spoke, he lifted a hand to lay it on Samandriel’s chest, pushing against him firmly then bringing it up to cup the back of his head. Samandriel lent in to the touch unconsciously. Angels, always so needy. ‘I think you’ll find that, given the right incentives, I can make your time with me quite pleasurable.’

To make the point he leant in and kissed Samandriel. He was quite experienced at the art, he’d had some good teachers over the years and angels tended to be on the chaste side so it didn’t take much for Samandriel’s knees to weaken, for him to lean forward, greedily deepening the kiss as he lost himself in sensation.

Crowley pressed further into the kiss and shoved a knife into Samandriel’s side. He stepped back quickly as Samandriel broke the kiss, gasping in pain and clutching at his side.

‘Or, if you’d rather, I can make it not so much fun at all.’

He stepped into Samandriel’s space again, trapping the angel between his arms before he could slip away and initiating another kiss. Samandriel kissed like he was fighting this time, all teeth and anger and hands grabbing at Crowley as though they weren’t sure if they wanted to bring him closer or shove him away.

There was definitely potential there.

He hauled Samandriel closer, bringing their bodies together. Samandriel whimpered into his mouth and Crowley grinned. He did so enjoy corrupting the innocents.

‘So,’ he said, turning them and pushing Samandriel down onto the stained motel sheets. ‘Tell me what you know about the tablets and I’ll make it good for you.’

‘No,’ Samandriel whispered, ‘I can’t.’

‘Not what I wanted to hear,’ Crowley said, and punched Samandriel in the stomach. Samandriel doubled over in pain, just as sensitive here as in pleasure, and Crowley grinned as the angel curled in on himself.

‘This is your last chance,’ he warned, pressing forward and leaving a kiss on the side of Samandriel’s neck. ‘The nice way or the nasty way.’

‘I won’t tell you.’

‘Oh, you will,’ Crowley said. He stood back with a little regret and sent for the torturers.

***

He came back to visit a day later. Samandriel was already looking worse for wear but he still had that defiant set to his shoulder that told Crowley he’d come too early. He decided to try anyway. He’d made the trip, after all.

’Samandriel,’ he said, grabbing a chair and bringing it around so he could sit in front of the angel. The torturers politely made themselves scarce. Crowley was glad, he couldn’t stand them. ‘Regretting your life choices yet?’

‘I’ll never tell you anything,’ Samandriel insisted. Crowley just laughed, reaching up to gently press a finger against the pin in Samandriel’s head.

‘You know you will. I know you will. You’re the one making this hard, Angel. You have a lot of potential, I could have a lot of fun with you. The kind that doesn’t involve your blood being spilt unless, you know, that’s your thing. We don’t judge here.’

‘Let me go,’ Samandriel said, and he still had enough power of will to make it sound like an order and not a prayer so Crowley gave up with a shrug. He leant in for a quick kiss, holding Samandriel in place to stop him backing away. It was fast and hard and whatever Samandriel said he still responded, still kissed back.

There was hope yet.

***

Things happened, the world rolled on, and Crowley left it a little longer than he’d intended before he went to Samandriel again. He had hell to run, after all. Things to do, people to kill.

When he walked in the room was already deserted. Samandriel was strapped to the same chair but he was leaning forward now, the straps holding him to the chair bearing his weight. He didn’t look up at Crowley which was a little disappointing.

‘Now now, is that any way to treat your host?’ Crowley said, grinning. Samandriel twitched but didn’t look up. ‘Regretting any of those choices yet?’

‘No,’ Samandriel whispered, and that was a good sign. Not completely broken, then. Maybe in just the right place.

‘You know,’ Crowley said, conversationally. ‘You talk and all this stops. I can get those wounds seen to, you know I can make you feel so good you’ll forget about all of this. You’d enjoy it, too. You just need to give me what I’m asking for.’

‘I can’t,’ Samandriel said, and he sounded almost physically pained by that. ‘I just can’t.’

‘Come on now, there’s no such thing as can’t,’ Crowley said, stepping in close. Samandriel didn’t reply so he knelt down, grabbing Samandriel’s hair and using it to tilt his head back so he could kiss him. The kiss was desperate this time, longer and deeper and not as rough but almost pleading. Pleading for Crowley to let him go. For Crowley to show compassion.

‘Are you going to talk?’ Crowley asked when the kiss ended.

‘I can’t,’ Samandriel replied.

With a sigh Crowley stood to leave the room.

***

Crowley twisted the pin and the words stopped tumbling out of Samandriel’s mouth. He smiled a satisfied smile, this was really turning out better than he ever could have hoped. It was a pity it was so damaging to the angel, though. He leant in and pressed a quick kiss to Samandriel’s lips but, as expected, no response.

It’s a pity they had to break this one, Crowley had almost liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Trojie for beta reading. 
> 
> Written for Supernatural pairing bingo on livejournal.


End file.
